Le journal de Haley Cullen
by A for Angel
Summary: Il y a un nouveau membre dans la famille Cullen. Ceci est son histoire. C'est ma première histoire alors allez jeter un coup d'oeil. Les Cullen vont venir un peu plus tard. L'histoire se passe après Révélation breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que c'est court, mais c'est seulement le prologue et les autres chapitres seront plus long. Laisser moi des commentaires pour me dire si ça vout la peine que je continue. Même si vous avez détester l'histoire écriver quelque chose pour que je sache se que vous pensez. Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'ortographes.**

Journal de Haley Denver

Le 9 septembre 2009

J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire se journal une des nombreuse nuits où je réfléchissait à toutes les (nombreuses) erreurs que j'ai faite dans ma courte vie. Ce journal est un peu un petit guide pour toute celle qui ne veulent pas faire les même que moi. Ce sera un peu un résumé de ma vie et de se que je pense des gens que j'ai côtoyer et que j'ai perdu. Je les ai tous perdu… Un à un, lentement, au fur et à mesure que je gâchait ma vie en même temps que celle des autres.

Je ne sait pas trop par où commencer. Bon, premièrement, je m'appelle Haley Denver. J'ai 18 ans, enfin d'une certaine manière. Vous allez comprendre quand vous lirez ce journal. La personne qui comptait le plus pour moi est morte par ma faute et je me sens extrêmement coupable depuis. Qui le ne serait pas? Vous penser sûrement qu'il est mort dans un accident de voiture et que c'est moi qui conduisait. Non, il s'est fait assassiner et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. J'aurais pu pourtant, mais j'ai été trop idiote pour réagir à temps. Quand j'ai compris se qui se passait il était déjà trop tard. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir? N'importe qui d'autre aurais remarquer l'idiot qui s'approchait derrière lui. Mais pas moi, moi, j'étais trop occuper à contempler la bague qu'il venait de m'offrir. Parce qu'il venait juste de me demander en mariage.

Oh, et je suis aussi un vampire.

Ceci est mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout a commencer le jour où j'ai rencontrer Jacob. En fait, il a toujours été là, mais je n'ai jamais remarquer à quel point il tenait à moi jusqu'à ce jour. Le jour où mes parents sont morts. Moi, mes parents, ma sœur jumelle et mon petit frère étions dans l'auto de ma mère pour aller au cinéma en famille. Soudain, mon père a brusquement tourner le volant à gauche pour éviter quelque chose. Quoi? Je ne sais pas. Ma sœur Mia m'a dit plus tard qu'elle avait vu quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne savais pas quoi. Notre voiture est rentrer dans un arbre à 100 Km/h.

Je me suis réveiller à l'hôpital le lendemain. J'avais un bras et une jambe fracturées. Quand je me suis réveiller j'ai supposé que tous le monde avais survécu puisque je n'étais pas trop blessé. Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompait…

Je suis là, étendu sur mon lit d'hôpital, heureuse d'avoir survécu quand l'infirmière entre. Quand j'ai vu son expression j'ai compris…

Elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui doit dire quelque chose de difficile à quelqu'un. L'expression d'un docteur qui doit annoncer à son patient qu'il va mourir ou celle que ma mère avait quand elle m'a annoncer que je ne reverrait jamais mes grand-parents, ni ma tante et mon oncle.

L'expression de quelqu'un qui doit annoncer une mort…

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire"m'a t'elle dit.

Je ne savais même pas son nom, mais je la détestait déjà. Simplement parce que c'était elle qui avait à m'annoncer la nouvelle. Après tout, elle s'en fichait complètement de moi et de mes parents. J'était juste un autre patient malchanceux à qui elle aurait affaire durant sa journée.

Elle ne m'avait encore rien dit et j,était déjà en train de pleurer parce que je savait très bien se qui s'en venait. Elle m'a dit que ma soeur et moi étions les seules survivantes du crash. Elle a même ose dire que j'étais chanceuse de m'en étre aussi bien tiré. Ma première réaction a ét de l'insulté. Je me rappelle encore mot pour mot se que je lui ait dit.

"Non, mais tu es folle ou quoi? Comment ose tu dire que j'ai été chanceuse? Ma mère est morte, mon père est mort, mon petit frère est mort et je n'ai plus aucune famille. Moi et ma soeur nous sommes devenu orpheline et tout se que tu trouve à dire s'est que je suis chanceuse! Vous trouver que je m'en suis bien tiré et bien pas moi!"Bon, je sais très bien qu'elle voulait dire que j,étais chanceuse d'être ncore en vie, mais à l,époque je ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Je ne pensait pas Je suis vivante, mais ils sont tous mort...Pas que je soit pessimiste, mais c'est assez dur de voir le bon coté des choses quand tu te retrouve seule au monde en quelques instants. En fait d'habitude je vois toujours le bon coté des choses, mias quelque fois je n'arrive pas à voir les bon coté et oublier tous le reste.

J'avais tellement peur de retourner à l'école. d'avoir tous les regards tourné sur moi en voulant dire" Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais je ne vais pas gacher quelques instants de ma vie parfaite pour te dire autre chose que _Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, aurevoir_"

C'est exactement ce qu'ils ont tous fait ils ont dit qu'ils étaient triste pour moi, mais ils sont tous partis tout de suite après. Après tout, qui veut perdre son temps à remonter le moral de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de ta compagnie.

J'ai la réponse à cette question: Jacob. Il s'est excuser comme les autres et j'ai expecter qu'il s'en aill, mais ils est rester. Il m'a demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si je tenais le coups, comment j'allait... S'il me trouver en train de pleurer il me reconfortait et restait avec moi.

Je ne lui avait presque jamais parler avant l'accident et pourtant il m'aidait comme si on s'était toujours connu. Comme si on avais grandi ensemble.

Ma soeur s'en ait remis plus vite que moi. Sa facon de faire face à la mort de notre famille a été de faire comme si rien ne s'était passer, de laisser la vie reprendre son cours. Moi, je n'en n'ai jamais été capable. Je crois que j'aurait fait une dépression si je n'aurait pas eu Jacob.

À chaque fois, qu'il me voyat en train de pleurer sur la mort de ma famille il s'assailait à coté de moi et me réconfortait. Pas parce qu'il avait pitier de moi mais simplement parce ce que il ne supportait pas de me voir pleurer pour quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais changer. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le savais quand même. J'avais comme une espèce d'intuition qui me disait qu'il n'avait pas pitier de moi.

Une des chose que je déteste le plus c'est que les gens ait pitier de moi. Comme si j'en avais besoin, comme si ça m'aidait, comme si ils me comprenait... Jacob, lui me comprennait...

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a choisi moi à la place de ma soeur. C'est vrai, pourquoi sortir avec une fille déprimée et remfermée sur elle même au lieu de choisir une version améliorer de la même fille, mais en plus joyeuse et enjouée? Si j'aurais été à sa place je n'aurais pas ésiter et je serais sorti avec ma soeur. (Note à moi même: Ne plus jamais redire ça, ça sonne trop bizarre)

Je vais commencer à raconter mon histoire comme si elle se passait en temps réel, parce que ce serait trop compliquer à expliquer en utilisant le passé. Même moi j'ai de la difficulté à comprende se qui m'est arrivé et je l'ai vécu, alors je ne crois pas être en mesure d'expliquer correctement pour que tous le monde puisse comprendre cette parti de l'histoire.

_________________________________________________

(_Un mois après l'accident de voiture qui a tuer mes parents et mon frère)_

L'orphelinat est un vrai enfer. Les gens nous regarde comme si on n,étais des morceux de viande à acheter. " Oh non, pas elle, est est trop vielle. Pas lui, il est trop gros. Cellui,là n'a pas l'air en assez bonne santé" J'ai entendu toute sorte de remarque débile et blessante sur plein de gens différents. j'ai même entendu une dame dire d'un petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux de la bonne couleurs!? Quand tous le monde l'a regarder croche, elle s'est justifier en disant qu'elle avait dit à toute ses amiesque sont fils erait blonc et que celui ci était bruns. Mais elle est folle où quoi! Ce petit garçon a besoin d'une famille et elle refuse de l'acceuillir, parce qu'il a les cheveux brun!

La plupart des grens qui viennent ici pour adopter cherche la prefection. Ils veulent pouvoir élever les enfants qu,ils adopte comme si s'était les leurs. Ils cherche à en adopter un le plus beau, le plus sage et le plus joyeux possible. C'est là que ma soeur et moi on ne correspont pas à leur critère. On n'est trop vielle pour qu,ils puissent nous élever comme leur propre enfant.

Ils ne veulent pas de jeunes filles de 17 ans, donc les parents viennent de décéder dans un accident de voiture. Ils veulent un enfant qui a été abandonner et qui ne se rappelerra pas de ses parents pour ne pas que ce même enfant puisse les compare avec ses parents biologique.

Ils ne veulent pas non plus de deux jumelles, l'ne d'entre elles complètement déprimée par la mort de ses parents et l'autre agissant comme une vrai pute en changeant de petit copain à chaque semaine( Bon, je suis peut-être dure avec ma soeur,mais c'est vraiment ce qu'elle fait)

Mais quelque fois, il ya des exeption a la règle. Des gens assez gentil pour ne pas rechercher la perfection. Des gens qui veulent seulement aider des enfants (ou des adolescents dans notre cas) dans le besoin.

Mr. et Mrs. Walter font partis de ses gens là. Ils nous ont acceuillit chez eux et qui nous ont bien traité. Ils sont près à dépenewr de leur argent pour nous même si on n'est pas parfait.

Ils sont ce qui pouvais nous arriver de mieux.

**Bon, je sait que s'est une bizarre de manière de finir un chapitre, mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai n'ai pas rajouter de chapitre que je préfère me dépêcher et arrêter là. Le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi au présent. Désolé encore d'avoir été si longue.**


End file.
